Hope
by DontJudgeUsHelpUs
Summary: Alexandria Ayame Midnight has had a hard life,she lost her father when she was six,has been hunted by demons ever since,her mother died long ago and oh,yeah,she's a mutant,now she has joined the brotherhood,out of a favor to one Magneto.Language/violence Rated M- futire lemons and death sceans! Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

Hope

Preface-

She lay there,her knee stuck out in an odd,unnatural angle,her once beautiful eyes,  
always so full of life,and love,where now cold and dead,blood tainting her blonde hair,the cop led me away from the house,reciting my rights and cuffing me as he walked me down the were her neihbors,maby even her friends stairing at me,my hands,my clothes it was then i relized it,i was soaked in her blood.I couldnt help it,i let a small giggle escape my lips,the cops words faultered and,discusted,he lowered me into the car.I laughed harder as he closed the was gone and i killed life was over.I ended it.

I bet your confused,maby i should start from the beginning.

Disclaimer-I dont own Charmed nor Xmen:Evoluton they are the soul properties of there owners and creators.

Dont sue me im just a broke 14 year old


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One-

My name is Alexandria Ayame Midnight.

Im 15 and im a mutant.

Todays the day that i leave my little apartment in San Fransico to move to Bayville.

You see,im joining the Brotherhood,its this group of mutants who work for Eric Lensur

a.k.a id probally fight against them just as a part of my nature,but Eric's done

alot for me.

Him and my dad were old friends

when i was 6 years old my dad died in a house explosion,ever scense then hes taken care of me,

he even got me my nice

little apartment,kept my trustfund in check,and,well,i guess you can say i want to repay him.

Not to mention that this is a chance to see my old time bestfriend

Wanda Maximoff,even if it means dealing with her more than annoying twin brother Pietro

Maximoff.

I lugged my black suitcase down the stairs and into the cab,my cat carrier under my arm.

I climbed in,telling the cab where to go.

"Okay Kolah,say good-bye to San Fran" i spoke to my long haired,chubby black cat,she meowed

in response

I stepped into the airport holding Kolah's carrier,and my Luggage,looking around to see who Eric

had sent to pick me up.

"Hey" i heard a sly voice say in my ear,i spun my head aroung and grouned

"Really,he sent you to pick me up?" pietro maximoff's cocky smile did'nt even faulter as i rolled my eyes at him

"yep he did,now hurry up i wan't to get home Alex" he reached for Kolah's cage,jumping when she hissed at him

"she doesnt like you either."i reminded him,handing him my two bags

"i always hated that dumb cat,is this all you brought?"

"thats all i really own,'sept Kolah and whats in my backpack" I gestured to the dark blue backpack slung around my shoulder

"huh,"

he carried my bags to a big jeep parked near the entrance,i climbed in

i relized he was eyeing me as we drove down the rode

"what Pietro?"

"nothing,nothing" he turned his head back to the road

"no theres something,why do you keep looking at me,and wipe that stupid little smirk off your face"

"i was just wondering" his smirk became more profound

"about what?" he was annoying me,this is why i always liked wanda more than him

"about what your power is" he shot a look at me from the corner of his eyes

"its non of your buisness" i shot at him

"yeah,acctually it is,if were gonna be working together then i wanna no what power im working with"

i grumbled not wanting to admit that he was right

"fine, jackass, i can, how do i put it, i guess i kinda cloak myself in darkness or shadow or whatever"

he snorted

"oh,shut-up you ass,whats your power,"my face must have been redder than a cherry at this point,another reason i always liked wanda better is because pietro always makes feel like an idiot,like ive got something to prove

"im super fast" his cocky smile reappeared on his face "they call me Quicksilver"

"what the hell,why does everyone have frikken funny nicknames"

"because"he was still facing the road as he talked to me"there like codenames to describe us,Wanda's Scarlet Witch,Lance is Avalanche,Fred is Blob Todd's Toad,and now we gotta find one for you."

"i dont want one"

"too bad"

i could tell if i fought back it would go no where,and he was enjoying it too,so i shut-up

we pulled up to a run down bording house,i mean really run down,paint peeling,the door looked as if it had been broken

into multiple time,some of the

windows were borded up or just didnt have any glass in it.

"its not very nice"pietro said as we got out of the jeep"but its home"he seemed kinda sad as he said it

but soon his cocky smile returned to his face"come on Alex lets introduce you to the rest of the Brotherhood"

he ran to the back of the jeep and in 3 seconds had both my bags kolah was in my hand and he was at the door yelling at

me to hurry up

"showoff"i mumered walking towards the door

i hesitated

"come on Alex" he opened the door and ushered me in,if the outside looked bad,the inside was a thousand times worse,i could feel my OCD acting up everywhere i looked i wanted to clean,the floors,the stairs,the kitchen,and defanently the living room,where 3 boys were sitting watching the TV

"god,i dont remember you being this slow,put one foot in front of the other and walk up the stairs." Pietro was already up the stairs,looking really annoyed

"excuse me if im a bit curious of where imma be living"i saw him roll his eyes

he led me to a room at the end of the staircase,i was expecting to see a room as bad as the rest of the house,but it wasnt this room was clean

like really clean,im a clean freak but even i couldnt keep a room this bed was perfectly made to the point you could bounce a quarter on it,something i could never manage to do, the dresser,wich had papers and a few candles on it,were completly strait,all in order and,it seemed,color organized.

"wow,this place is so organized"

"well,i cant sleep if my rooms a mess"he set my bags down by a bed next to the window

"wait,wait,wait what do you mean YOU cant sleep,im sharing a room with YOU?"

"yep" he smirked and laied down on what i relized was his bed

"b-but i thought id be sharing a room with Wanda"

"well,Wanda tends to throw fits with her powers,things floating around the room and not to mention she's a terrible slob,and your like me,you can't sleep in a place thats messy,hell your worse you cant stay in a place thats messy"

"nu-"

"dont fight back,i saw the way you were looking at the place,that maniac glint came into your eyes,the one you always got when you stepped into me and wandas play room when we were younger"

"so what" i pouted,placing Kolah's cage on my bed and taking her out,petting her silky fur I took my back pack off and pulled a small bag of cat food out of it,placing it on the floor,before pulling everything else out of my pack.

i vaughly felt pietro's eyes on me as i pulled things out of my backpack.

"whats this?" he asked me picking up an old,thick leather bound book with the goddess symbol on the cover

"nothing,put it down" i pulled more things out,a wooden case with my collection of athemes,a purple purse filled with the hardest to find herbs and ingredients from my favorite shop in china town,and a notebook where i wrote down my-

"it wont open"said Pietro in a strained voice

i turned to him and ripped my book out of his hands placing it on the bed side table with the other two things.

"HEY,what was that for?"

"i told you to put it down"i turned to look at him sitting on my bed"now,do i get to meet everyone else pietro or do i have

to be stuck with you?"

i turned and lifted myself off the bed,walking to the door,he headed me off slamming the door closed as i opened it

"pietro,come on introduce me to everyone"

he smirked backing me into the wall"why,your the one who gave me the option of keeping you here,you said it'do i have to

be stuck with you?'"

"i was being sarcastic maximoff"

"oh come on"he pressed himself closer to me

"pietro,seriously let me go"

"no"he pressed even closer looking down at me

i began to shake slightly

"Pie,p-pie,just come on lets go down and y-you can introduce me to everyone,a-and i wanna see Wanda."

he chuckled backing away

"fine comeon then"

confused i walked after him Kolah at my heels,sensing i was nervous she meowed at me comfortingly

we walked down the stairs together"you know,you havent called me Pie in along time"

"i know"

"why now, did i make you nervous?"

"shut up maximoff"

"aww,i like it better when you call me Pie."he mock pouted before leading me into the living room where the 3 boys were

still sitting watching TV

"hey guys"he nodded towards them

"hey"the replied in unison

i looked at them all,one at a time

the one nearest me was tall,with shoulder length brown hair and a muscular build,his jeans were ripped,he seemed like the

stereotypical bad boy type

the one by the TV in the only chair in the room was blonde,big,like huge i was guessing he was Blob,his hair was in a mohawk,and he had beady blue eyes,he looked like a big teddy bear to me, and the last was a short little boy sitting on a loveseat,he was crouched like a frog on the sofa,he had brown eyes and he looked well,slimey,but he seemed harmless enough,my guess was he was Toad,so that made the first one i saw Avalanch

"hello"i said,they all looked at me,i felt over dressed in my dark blue ruffly skirt,v-neck black top and black heels

my dark hair lay strait down my back my bangs framing my face.

"umm,hi"Avalanche stuck his hand out "im Lance Alvers"

i shook his hand "im Alexadria Midnight"

"welcome to hell,thats"he pointed to the blonde boy"Fred and that one"he pointed to the the boy on the loveseat who was now watching a fly zoom

around the room"is Todd" i saw Pietro plop down where lance had just left,still eyeing me,well not ME exactly he was watching my movements

as Lance led me into the living room,motioning to an open couch,my hands rubbing together,i bit my bottom lip as my eyes darted from one dirty place to another,the TV,the floor,the walls,even the couches.

Pietro smirked"issues Alex?"

"Shut-up Pie."

Lance snorted"Pie?"

Pietro went red"yeah gotta problem with it Alvers?"

"not at all"he was smiling wide"what-cha mean by issues?"

"oh Alex here has-"

"SHUT-UP PIE!"I shouted "Its non of anyones buisness"

"what does she have?"Lance asked

"Non of anyones buisness,and if you say anything Pie then im going to leak that photo of you from when you were 8 got it?"i said threataningly

he froze"Okay!I won't say anything just dont,please dont."

Wanda chose that time,thankfully for pietro to come down stairs

"Alex!"i heard her squeal when she walked in i jumped up and ran to hug my bestfriend

"Wanda! oh my god its been forever,how are you,what have you been can i kill your brother.i missed you so much."

"I know,ive been good,living with a bunch of idiots,yes you can.I missed you too."

"yo,baby doll,where you been all day i missed you"Todd jumped up and hugged wanda around her waist

"get off of me Toad!"i couldnt help but laugh at her

"SHE DOESNT GET TO KILL ME"Pietro yelled at Wanda,she was still pushing Toad off of chukled motioning for me to follow him out of the room, I did laughing with him.

the rest of the day went by pretty well,soon i was in my dark blue,silky thigh high night gown,and under my blankets,

i had Kolah laying on my chest,pietro walked into the room and i heard him fall onto his bed before i fell into a restless sleep.


End file.
